User blog:Mochizou/Acknowledge
WARNING: GRAPHIC CONTENT June 2015. Dani was crushed by a falling wall, killing her instantly. With Matt's death the month prior, are these freak accidents or is there greater work at play? Extra.'episode 5.'Acknowledge Kieran rushed straight over to the scene of the incident but it was too late. All he saw was the bloody aftermath of the grisly scene. The police had already cornered off the scene. All he could do was watch as they attempted to remover her body. At school, the death created further sadness for the class. In the corner, a group chat as they pass glanses towards Kieran's direction. Kieran meanwhile has headed over to Ash's desk to speak to the mysterious girl who "doesn't exist" Ishigawa High School Kieran is sitting in the library looking at yearbooks. There are special yearbooks for each Class. Kieran picks up the book for Class 1-3. Kieran: Who am I kidding, I won't find Ash's name here. As he flicks through the book, he comes across a class with a familiar face Kieran: '''Mom '''Karen: '''You found your mother? '''Kieran: Yeh Karen: '''Interesting, so she graduated in '85. What class was she in? '''Kieran: Class 3, like me Karen: 'So tell me, which one is your mother ''Kieran points to his mother in the class picture '''Karen: Ritsuko Kieran: You knew her? Karen: Yes. Ritsuko was....but....I heard that she died. When was that? Kieran: Fifteen years ago, when I was born Karen: Fifteen years ago? I understand. So, that's what happend. Lizzy: 'Kieran ''Kieran looks up and sees Lizzy standing at the door. She gives him a nod which signifies her wish for him to join her outside the library. He walks out and closes the door. 'Lizzy: '''Mr. Koboyashi asked me to send you to the faculty room. '''Kieran: '''Okay, thank you. ''Lizzy gives Kieran a hard stare before speaking 'Lizzy: '''Let me apologise in advance. I'm very sorry. But this is for everyone. Forgive us. '''Kieran: '''Huh? ''Lizzy walks away and says no more. Kieran's presence was requested for an interrigation. In a quiet classroom he answers the polices questions regarding Dani's death. Afterwards, he returns to his classroom only to find it empty. As he studies the empty classroom, a discussion between the others is taking place elsewhere. Unaware of this, Kieran walks around the classroom, stopping at Ash's desk. Looking at it, he sees words scratched into the desk "Who is dead?" As Kieran walks home, he sees Brandon and Damian up ahead. '''Kieran: '''Hey guys '''Brandon: '''Hey '''Kieran: '''Where did everybody go during sixth period? '''Damian: '''It was just some meeting stuff. '''Kieran: Like what? Damian: I guess you've had a lot of strange experiences since you came here, haven't you? Kieran: If you know what's going on, can you tell me? Brandon: Sorry, we can't say Damian: It's just that something unpleasant might happen to you in the near future. Kieran: What do you mean? Damian: At the meeting today, Lizzy said we needed to discuss something important, without you there. But even if you don't like what happens after this, try your best to deal with it. Remember, you're doing it for all of us. Please don't forget that. Kieran: What does that mean? Is this one of those class rules that you guys are always talking about Damian nods his head Kieran: I just don't get it. Can I ask just one favour from you guys? Brandon: '''What is it? '''Kieran: I want a copy of the class roster. I need it. Damian: You didn't get one? Brandon: It's just not fair. I have to say, I don't agree with Lizzy's handling of this situation. It's not fair for her to force her own ideas on us. There must been so many things you want to know Kieran. Kieran: There are Brandon: Then, you can ask me. I'll tell you everything I know about what's going on Damian: Brandon, wait! Are you serious? Kieran: Okay. Does Ash Hikari exist? Brandon: 'Ash Hikari is-- ''Brandon suddenly begins clutching his chest in agony. He face turns red and his breathing becomes uneven. He leans forward in agony and depserately tries to breath. Before the other's can react, he falls over, unconscious. It was a heart attack. One so strong, it killed him on the spot. Another student was dead. Dani had only died yesterday. Adding Matt's death, it was 3 deaths in the space of a month. At school the next day, there were further shocks. 'Kieran: '''Hey Tori ''Tori walks straight past Kieran without even acknowledging him. '' '''Tori: '''Hey Liz '''Lizzy: '''Hey, haven't seen you about much '''Tori: '''I've been about, just been focusing on studying. '''Kieran: '''Hey....guys ''Tori continues to ignore Kieran as does Lizzy. Kieran walks over to Cam to try and talk 'Kieran: '''Hey Cam ''Cam also ignores Kieran. 'Kieran: '''Damian? Yazzy? ''Both also ignore Kieran. Confused by this, he attempts to talk to anyone but is cut short by Sarah's arrival. 'Sarah: '''Ok class, settle down. All of you. ''Kieran remains standing in an attempt to try and get attention but none is given. 'Kieran: '''HEY ANYONE?! ''Silence. Kieran gives up and sits down. After a few minutes, he is hit by a piece of paper. He opens it up to see it's from Cam I'm sorry, if you want details go and ask Ash ''-Cam'' The letter confused him, this was the first time anyone had ever acknowledged Ash. Along with the letter was another piece of paper. He knew that he had to get answers from Ash, especially now he was wrapped up in the story. After school, he left for the doll museum where he was certain he would find Ash. Once again, he entered the dark shop and found Ash standing in the middle. '''Kieran: Hi Ash: What's wrong? You ok? Your call was unexpected. Kieran hands over the two pieces of paper that Damian gave to him. The second piece of paper contains the class roster with Ash's name crossed out. Ash: So you got a copy of the roster. And what? Kieran: Let me start from the beginning. Did you know that Brandon had died? I knew he had heart problems but I wasn't expecting that. Ash looks shocked Ash: I see, the second June death was caused by illness. Kieran: Then, when I got to class this morning, everyone there was acting weird. Like they'd suddenly decided I didn't exist. Ash: So that's what they decided to do. So, how does it feel not to exist? Kieran: Not so great. But it's also a load off my mind. Ash: It is? Kieran: Yeh, because now I know that you exist. This is your home isn't it? Ash: Yes, I thought you'd worked that out a long time ago. Kieran: I'm not always very perceptive. Was that your mother who answered the phone? Ash: She was surprised. I rarely ever get calls from schoolmates here at home. Kieran: '''So your mom makes the dolls? '''Ash: Yes. Let's go upstairs. Ash and Kieran make their way upstairs. The apartment is dark yet modern, not quite what Kieran was expecting considering the almost spooky interior downstairs. Ash: Why don't you ask the questions. It might be easier to explain. Kieran: I thought you didn't like being questioned? Ash: I don't but today, I'll make an exception. Kieran: First of all, Ash Hikari, you exist right? Ash: That's so cute, did you think I was a ghost? Kieran: Sort of Ash: Well, I guess you couldn't help it. You're doubts are gone now, right? Now that you know I truly exist, as a living human. I'm only non existent to the others in Class 3. Kieran: When did this start? Ash: It started on May 1st of this year. Kieran: That wasn't that long ago. Ash: It all seemed very strange, right? Kieran: And nobody would tell me why Ash: Not explaining the situation beforehand was a costly mistake. You were supposed to treat me as someone who didn't exist, just like the others in the classroom. But now you're the same as me. Aren't you? How awful for you. Kieran: It's not really bullying though, is it? Ash: I don't think anybody thinks of it that way. Kieran: '''I understand that I no longer exist to them but why are they doing this? '''Ash: It's a natural question. Remember the story about the Hikari that died 30 years ago. That was the trigger. After that, Class 3 drew closer to death. It first happened to Class 3 the year after Hikari's classmates graduated the year. You see once it happens, whenever it begins, somebody dies each month. Either a student, or someone from their family. Kieran: '''What is "it"? '''Ash: '''It's when.....the number of students in the class increases by one. '''Kieran: Increases? Who? Ash: Nobody knows. They can never figure out who the extra one is. It's a shame. Kieran: Extra one? Ash: Twenty-nine years ago, shortly after the new school year began, they realised the classroom was short one desk and chair, even though they had prepared enough for all the students. Kieran: Why didn't they just check the school records? Ash: They did, but it was pointless, the roster and records had been altered to be inconsistent. They were just one desk and chair short. Kieran: So someone rewrote the numbers? Ash: I use the word "altered" figuratively. They say that everyone's memories changed as well. It sounds impossible doesn't it? But believe it or not it's supposedly true, you see. I was told this type of phenomenon could happen again but I had no idea. At first, everyone thought it was just an error and thought nothing of it. However, starting in April, people connected to the class started to die each month. It happened again. Kieran: '''Each month? '''Ash: That year, I think it was six students and ten family members. Clearly abnormal, right? Ever since, the phenomenon has continued to haunt Class 3. Kieran: So you're saying a 10th grade Class 3 student named Hikari died 30 years ago. And stating the following year after that, there was somehow an extra student who suddenly appeared in the class. Then people connected to the class started to die each month. Ash: And nobody knows the reason. That's just what happens. Besides, that extra- that extra student is...someone dead. Kieran: Someone in our class? Is it a ghost or something? Ash: I think it's different from what we would call a ghost. It seems to have a physical body. There's no way to tell it apart from the rest of us. The dead person has a soul and memories, and don't realise they're dead. It's unfortunate. Kieran: Well then who are they? Ash: The people connected to the class who have died over the years. This is how I see it. Class 3's actions 30 years ago made the class a place that invites death in. After that, the dead began to join the class, and Class 3 drew closer to death. Understand? In response, the Class 3 students came up with several countermeasures to escape this calamity. They tried moving into a different classroom, and changing the name of Class C to Class 3. But it wasn't enough to stop it. Kieran: So the problem is with the 10th grade's third class? Ash: It seems to be. And then about 10 years ago, they found a way to deal with the problem. It was a method that prevented people from dying each month. Treat one student like they don't exist, to make up for that extra person. That way the class returns to it's correct number, and then they can avoid the calamity for that year. I guess it's a sort of charm. Gegi's Café Cam: '''Are we sure we're doing the right thing? It just feels wrong '''Lizzy: This is the way to do it Yazzy: But he doesn't even understand what's going on Lizzy: And it will stay that way. This is for the best Tori: Is it though? Alex: '''Is this really the right thing? '''Lizzy: Yes and it will work better when some people actually ignore them Lizzy passes a look at Damian Damian: You saw? Lizzy: Did I see you pass the note to Kieran? Yes, I did. If we want this to work, we have to ignore him. Gegi: What are we all talking about? Yazzy: Class 3 Lizzy: We're not supposed to discuss it with outsiders Yazzy Gegi: Oh don't sweat it, I was in Class 3 myself, I know all about it. Tori: You do? Gegi: Yeh, why don't we talk a little. Hey, what's your name? Gegi looks over at Alex. Alex: '''I'm Alex. '''Gegi: '''Since I've already sat down, why don't you go and grab a drink for me. Just pick up some water from behind the counter. ''Alex gets up and walks over to the counter, as she reaches down to grab a bottle of water, she loses her footing and falls on her back. Laughing at her own misfortunes, she attempts to get up but the shelves on the wall begin to fall and tens of bottles fall onto the floor, smashing onto her face and body leaving her heavily injured. '' '''Lizzy: Alex, are you ok? Gegi: Quick, let's help her. Before they get the chance to reach her, a large ornate bust on the shelf falls from it's place. The bust is extremely heavy and falls at speed, heading straight for Alex's head. The bust crushes her head, flattening it. The squishing and cracking sound is enough to make Yazzy vomit. Alex's head has been completely flattened. '''Tori: '''Hey, Lizzy, is this new plan of yours really going to work? To. Be. Continued. Category:Blog posts